me enamore de ti
by yooko-chan
Summary: Sakura haruno secretaría del empresario u hija Sasuke, Sakura piensa que su jefe es un dolor en el trasero desde que tubo y pequeño deslis y Sasuke cree que ella es suya por ese deslis., pero todo se complica cuando el hermano de Sasuke, itachi, se interpone en el camino.
1. chapter 1

Me enamore de ti...

Bien, empezemos con esta absurda história típica, Uchija Sasuke, el galán de la ciudad a sus 27 años, el típico hombre rico que todo lo tiene, ese al que te dan ganas de mandar a volar todos y cada uno de los perjuicios que tenemos sobre no entregarse a un desconocido, el hombre mas frio y cruel que puedes conocer, ese es mi jefe, es dueño de una empresa muy conocida, la corporación Uchija, comandas por e y su hermano, Uchija Itachi, otro galán a sus 31 años, pero al contrario de su hermano el es muy agradable, graciosos y con educación, un hombre responsable, ese es Itachi, el hombre del que estoy profundamente enamorada, es una lastima que mi jefe me tenga hasta el cuello de trabajo y no pueda ni saludarlo, bien pues ni que mas hacerle y sin mas yo soy Haruno Sakura, una chica de 25 año de edad, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, mas no me gusta ajustarme la ropa, ojos color jade, pelo rosado hasta l cintura, amante de los libros y una mujer nada complicada o almenos así me considero yo.

Se preguntaran, como comienza todo este lío, pues nada mas y nada meno que en el despacho de mi "amado" jefe...

-Sakura... ¿Terminaste los archivos de chouji?- dice sasuske medio molesto.

-si, los he puesto en la carpeta que esta s... Sobre su escritorio, señor Uchija-dice sakura mientras volteaba a ver a su otro jefe un poco sonrojada.

-Vamos Sasuke, deja de ser tan brusco con Sakura, no vez que la asustas-dice Itachi con una sonrisa he ignorando por completo que el es el causante del mal humor de su hermano y del bochorno de Sakura.

-callate ya Itachi, y vete de mi oficina, estoy ocupado, ve a ver a quien mas molestas- dice sasuske con el seno fruncido.

-siempre tan encantador, no se como sigues aguantando trabajar para el Saku, si no fuera por que ya tengo a Hinata de secretaria ten por seguro que tu serias mi secretaria o hasta asistente -dice Itachi mientras le rebuelve un poco e pelo.

-ya callate, tu eres el que me saca mi mal humor, y ya vete-dice sasuke molesto

-ya, ya, hombre no te alteres ya me voy, nos vemos saku,- se inclina y l a un beso en l mejilla.

-¡a... a... adiós señor U... u... Uchija!- hace una reverencia hacia Itachi, muy sonrojada y feliz por lo que había dicho el pelinegro.

-wauuuu, eres muy bonita sonrojada Saku, ¿tienes novio? - pregunta Itachi inclinandose hacia ella.

-¡Que te largues! - dice Sasuke mientras se para y lo saca casi a rastras. Y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

-y tu quita esa cara de tonta enamorada, es estúpido, no se que le vez, es un idiota.-dice Sasuke molesto.

-el es lindo- dice Sakura sin pensar.

-¿que dijiste?-dice Sasuke.

-yo... perdoneme señor Uchija, ya me retiro, ¿necesita algo mas? -

-¿crees que Itachi es lindo? Nunca has dicho que yo te parezca lindo, ¿itachi te gusta? -

-¿heee..? -

-contesta-

-eso es privado y no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, así que si me disculpa... -

-te dije que repondieras- la sujeta del brazo.

-suelteme- dice molesta he intentando de sacarse.

-es cierto, eres linda sonrojada, pero es mejor el sonrojo con esa cara de molesta, que con la estúpida cara que pones de enamorada de itachi- dice mientras la sostiene de la barbilla y se hacerca poco a poco.

-es por eso que su hermano me gusta, usted es demasiado egocentrista, si cree que yo caeré a sus pies esta equivocado así que suelteme o renuncio, y a ver quien puede manejar tan bien su papeleo como yo.

-hmp... - la suelta- hablale a a Naruto, dile que venga, y Sakura...

-¿si? -

-eres mía, así que no te sonrojes con cualquier idiota, o quieres que vuelva a reclamarte, como lo hice la ultima vez- dice mientras la mira de abajo hacia arriba sonriendo ladinamente y pone sonrojadicima a la pelirrosa.


	2. cap 2- recuerdos

Recuerdos...

"-eres mía, así que no te sonrojes con cualquier idiota, o quieres que vuelva a reclamarte, como lo hice la ultima vez-" dice sakura imitando su voz mientras sale a buscar a naruto -debe de estar de broma, haaaaaaaa, si no fuera culpaazbechazbeche.rapadre, no estaria en este maldito problema, no se que le vi cuando eramos mas jovenes, incluso... Haaaaa... No puedo creer lo tonta que fui, sasuke realmente sabe endulsar el maldito oido, ahun puedo recordar esos dias...-

-flash back-

(Vemos a una pelirosa de 19 años saliendo del instituto)

-va a llover... Debi hacerle caso a mamá, todo por salir apurada ni tiempo me dio de tomar un paraguas, bueno una caminada bajo la lluvia no hace mal- dice sakura caminando por la banqueta y en eso se para un jaguar negro y ella voltea para ver quien es.

-hey saku, por que no subes te doy un aventon a tu casa, parece que realmente la pasas mal- sonrie con esa sonrisa matadora de lado, yo solo lo mire y medi la vuelta para seguir mi camino.

-gracias Uchija, pero estoy bien, me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia, me relaja-

-debes de estar de broma, a nadie le gusta mojarse de esta forma, se que no puedes pagar un taxi, asi que sube te llevo- dice sasuke altanero.

-jodete- dice sakura.

-vamos sakura, no lo dije de mala forma, no lo tomes asi-

-¿que no lo tome asi? ¡Practicamente me dijiste pobre!- dice molesta.

-hoooo vamos, ni que fuera una sorpresa-

-jodete uchija,sigue tu camino y ve y metete debajo de otra falda que en esta no entraras, asi quedejame en paz y sigue tu jodido camino- y se va caminando.

-jump, realmente esta es dificil- dice el moreno mientras la ve alejarse-

-¡es un maldito idiota, egocentrista, malcriado, play boy, hijo de papi! Dios, nadie me saca de quicio como el...- dice sakura mientras avienta su mochila y se saca la ropa mojada para meterse a bañar en agua tiba.

(Al dia siguiente en el instituto,exactamente en la 5 hora, vemos a una rubia muy apurada corriendo por los pasillos)

-¡sakuraaaaaaaa..!! ¡Haruno sakuraaaaaa!...-grita la rubia cuando identifica a su amiga platicando con la tierna hinata-

-¡haaaay cerda no grites de esa forma que me asustas! En cerio, si un dia me da un infarto sera por tu culpa- dice la pelirrosa dramatizando mientras pone una mano en su corazón.

-jajaja...sakura-san es tan graciosa- dice hinata mientras se rie entre dientes.

\--hay como si eso fuera a pasar, tu ni corazón tienes pelo de chicle- dice la rubia.

-¿ha si? Es ta bien busca quien mas te pase la tarea de historia y ciencias, que este humano sin corazon que tienes en frente no lo ara- dice sakura

\- broma mi amiga, ya sabes que eres la persona mas bondadosa y con el corazon mas grande en el mundo- dice la rubia pestañando y abrazando a la pelirosa.

-si, si, como sea, ¿que me ibas a decir cerda?- pregunta la pelirosa.

-haaaaa, haaaa, ciertoooo! En la entrada te busca sas...-

-sakura-san!- dice un pelirrojo.

-¿sasori?- ptegunta incredula la pelirosa- ¿que haces aqui?-

-primero que nada un abrazo ¿no crees?- dice el pelirrojo mientras abre sus brazos y sonrie

-claro!- y lo abraza- dios, te extrañe tanto!- mientras se acorruca en su pecho.

-yo mas, no sabes lo aburrido que es tokyo-dice con aburrimiento

-jajajjajaja te dije que la ciudad no era para ti jajajaa-

-hay vas de nuevo echandomelo en ca...-

-valla, no subes en mi carro y bien que te abrazas con un pobreton que estudia fuera por una beca del estado, jump, realmente eres una conformista-

-y esntonces sasori, ¿como te va en tokyo?- lo ignora olimpicamente y se da la buelta con sasori para caminar.

-bien sakura-san, solo que hay mucha jente y...-

-no me ignores!- dice el Azbeche.

-callate uchija- lo mira molesta

-tu no me callas, y bienes con migo- la agarra del brazo.

-¿de que hablas? Yo me boy con mis amigos, asi que sueltame!-intentandose de safar de su agarre.

\- tu padre me mando a buscarte, esta con mi padre en mi casa tienen que hablarnos de algo, asi que deja de hacer tus panchos y bamonos ya-

-me boy sola asi qu...-

-dije vamonos- mientras se la echa al hombro y se va caminando con ella.

-maldito engreido, bajame!!!-

-eso te pasa por andar viendo a otro chico que no sea yo- le dice roncamente mientras la acomoda en el copiloto-ahora bamonos que nos esperan.

-sabes Uchija, estoy en la escuela para terminar mi carrera, y es imposible hacerlo si cada vez que quieres algo vas y me sacas como si nada-.

-¿estudiar? Hump, más bien vas a coquetear con sierto pobreton de pelo rojo. - dice con el ceño frucido.

-¡¿haaaaaaa?! ¿Disculpa? - dice Sakura muy molesta.

-como oiste-

-y si fuera asi, ¿que? Es mi vida y juventud, que tu seas un abuelo amargado no es mi culpa. -dice sonriendo mientras sasuke frena muy brusco.

-¡Q... Que acabas de decir?!-dice mientras se voltea y la toma del mentón bruscamente.

-Lo que oiste- sonríe.

-¿yo soy un abuelo? ¿Y que hay de Itachi? Yo solo soy 2 años mayor que tu y el es 6 años mayor que tu, el es más viejo que yo y ¡aún así te guata!¡ El es más viejo! - dice acercándose cada vez más a mi.

-eso es diferente el es amable, agradable y muy guapo, y usted es un amargado, controlado egosentrista-

-¿estad diciendo que yo no soy guapo? -se aleja de sakura y la sube a sus piernas de un tirón

-¿quieres que te recuerde como te veo y te ago decir mi nombre hermosa? -dice mientras le besa el cuello y lo lambe.

-¡Q... Quiitateeeee! B... Bastaaa- dice mientras sasuke le mete las manos debajo de la blusa.

-si sigues meneandote así terminaré por hacerte mía en el carro- le susurra al oído ya que la tenia de espaldas, sakura dejo de moverse ya que sintió algo duro debajo de sus glúteos. -eso es, ves que no es tan difícil oír y acatar mis ordenes- dice mientras le hace un chupeton en el cuello.

-¡¿que demonios?! -dice Sakura apartándose de el rápido y dejando sus glúteos en frente de la cara de sasuke para moverse al acierto del copilotoy Sasuke aprobecha para darle una nalgada-¡¿por que hiciste eso?! ¡ No podré usar una blusa sin cuello por esto!-

-claro que puedes usarla, y de preferencia usa las cuando estés con ese pobreton, así sabrá que eres mía y no te tocará, y si intenta algo dile que le doy un ultimátum, y ya no podrá mostrar esa cara de pobreton nunca más.

-estas loco- dice sonrojada y con la mano en el cuello.

-jajajajaa-sakura se sonrojo y sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco al oír su risa- se podría decir que causas ese efecto en mi. - dice mientras vuelve a andar para llegar con sus padres.

En casa de Sasuke.

-¡sakura-chan!-Saluda Mikoto con una sonrisa-¿como has estado?-

-muy bien mikoto-san y ¿usted? -dice mientras le da un abrazo.

-hooooo, muy bien... Sakura se que eres joven pero no deverias dejar que marquen tu cuerpo de esa forma, arruinará tu piel-dice con el ceño Frucido.

-¡haaaaaa!- grito mientras se tapa esa parte del cuello-u... Yooo... Lamento que viera eso, fue un molesto mosquito que no me podía quitar de encima y me termine haciendo esto en consecuencia. - digo mirando hacia atrás de mi.

-¿mosquito?-y voltea hacia a tras de mi- ¿sasuke, molesto mosquito? Jajajajaja jaaa nunca se habían referido hacia ti como eso jajaja, pero ya bien hijo no dejes marcas a la vista en el cuerpo de Sakura. -dice sería.

-¡mikoto-san! -dice Sakura sonrojadicima.

-lo are madre, es que es tan hermosa que no lo pude resistir- sonríe de lado mientras ve a Sakura.

-hooojojojo, no conocía ese lado tuyo sasuke- dice Mikoto mientras camina hacia la Sala.

-¿no vas "hermosa"? - dice mientras sonríe.

-serás... -dice Sakura molesta.

-¡hija!-dice Sakumo- Sasuke ¿como estas? -

-muy bien sakumo-san y ¿usted? -dice haciendo una reverencia.

-muy bien, hay que hablar verdad fugaku.. -

-si-

-verán chicos fugaku y yo nesesitaremls de su ayuda por unos años en la empresa y necesitamos que se apoyen mutuamente por que estamos en crisis y la empresa podría caer, solo serán unos años- dice muy serio.

-esta bien-dice Sasuke.

-esta bien padre, pero seguiré estudiando, solo le podré ayudar a Sasuke con el papeleo y administracion-

-perfecto, eso es todo pueden retirarse-

Saliendo de la Sala.

-¿te llevó? -

-no, puedo esperar a mi padre- dice alejándose de el.

-entonces tenemos tiempo-sonrie mientras la carga en su hombro y la lleva a su cuarto.

-¡bajame! - dice pataleando.

-ni de coña, te enseñare que soy mucho más guapo que Itachi y ese pobreton, te ensañare de quien eres. - dice mientras la recuesta en la cama y le abre las piernas para meterse entre ellas y la besa suave pero erótica mente.

-SA... Sasuke... basta... - dice mientras lo empuja de los hombros, pero Sasuke le sube la blusa y se la quita y le besa el cuello.

-no puedo detenerme, joder, encerio que eres herrmosa-dice mientras le baja el sostén y le besa los pechos, Sakura suspira y le aprieta el pelo de la nuca-asi Sakura, dejame hacerte mia- dice mientras baja sus pantalones incluyendo sus bragas.

-Dios, eres tan obsinado y terco-dice mientras levanta las piernas para que los pantalones salgan, y Sasuke se quita la camisa y desabrocha sus pantalones.

-solo contigo hermosa- y empieza a penetearla poco a poco mientras la besa...

Un rato despues.

-Sakura... - dice Sasuke mientras se viste.

-ya tubiste lo que quisiste Asi que no me molestes mas-. Y sale de su cuarto.

-Fin de flash back-


End file.
